Two loves in the Host's World
by CampionSayn
Summary: A series for two couples. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: 51 sentences/drabbles doccumenting the relationships between Haruhi and Tamaki and Renge and Nekozawa. Just one focussed couple is so boring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1- Captain

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but the simple truth of it is; he's not good enough for you."

Sighing in frustration, Haruhi shifted her eyes toward the windows. Perhaps her father was right. Tamaki was... Oh, who was she kidding? She wasn't good enough for him!

#2- Center

The ways of England were the ways of the world. Or so the saying went. But did that really mean that a woman of Renge's rank couldn't marry a good man like Umehito just because he was way higher in rank.

Well, she had never been big on tradition, anyway.

#3- Chicago

"Haruhiiiiiii!!! Help, help, help!!"

Stopping at the redlight, Haruhi waited for the impact of Tamaki against her as he ran from the scalper he had tried to perchase a large quantity of tickets from.

#4- Fat

"You're not fat! You're pregnant!"

"That's not the point, Tamaki! I can't see my feet and can't tell what the twins put on them!"

#5- Forty days

The universe wasn't fair. Nekozawa was sure he could win this bet with Tamaki! All he had to do was not have sex for forty days. He had gotten past the first five and then... BAM!

He meets the most appealling woman ever at the laundy mat. And she's french, to boot.

#6- Intimacy

Rough cloak dancing with the winter breaze, Nekozawa stood beside Renge silently, saying nothing. Just letting her cry.

It was what she wanted.

#7- Iris

"The whites of your eyes are like the purest white cloud in the sky, and your iris' remind me-"

"Sempai, if you're trying to ask me out, why don't you just say so?"

#8- Isle

Water rocked their little boat to and fro in a soothing kind of way, the sky above them just beginning to turn the lightest shades of pink.

"Umehito... how did you find this place?" Renge asked the blonde Russian, truely interested.

"Kirimi said she and her classmates went fishing here, so I thought it would be a nice place to catch some sacrificial fish." He answered, his disposition saying he wasn't joking.

"Sacrificial... fish?"

#9- Late

"Tamaki, wake up. Come on, this can't wait any longer!"

Although he adored his wife with all his soul, the Suoh heir could'nt possibly see what was so important at five in the morning.

"What is it, Haru-chan?"

"I'm late."

"For an appointment to where?"

"No... I'm Late, late."

#10- Little

"Promise not to tell big brother?"

Renge grinned slyly down at the little blonde sister to her boyfriend with all the affection of a nanny," Of course not. It's our little secret."

"What is?"

Holding in the urge to scream at the creepy voice, the French girl turned to the Russian in annoyance.

"None of your bees-wax."

#11- Open

The air had thinned to allow the two remaining host members to breath without inhaling the toxic taste of ultra strong vanilla. While Haruhi opened another window, Tamaki opened the doors, each observing the other when their back was turned.

#12- Orange

"But... but, Haru-chan! Why? Why not come with us to the Americas?! It's the apple blossom festival and there'll be so much good food!"

Haruhi did her best to tune out Tamaki's high pitched whine as she made her way down the street to her father's work.

"Because, you're going to Florida and it's like a fire pit there in summer."

#13- Our

"Our song is the song of strange mixed language and music unbefitting anything."

Renge sighed, remaining in the window watching the moon as her dear Black Magic ruler tried his hand at translating ancient Russian poetry.

#14- Read

She had wanted an assistant with strong hands. Hands that you could hold for hours and never get uncomfortable. So, Renge had accepted the job application of a blonde who had no former training, could only type forty words a minute, could read her lips from a great distance and had a priest's hands.

#15- Rivers

Above from where Tamaki sat in the warm summer stream, Haruhi smiled lovingly as he tried to make a sort of towere from little rocks and twigs. He was still so much like a child.

#16- Walk

"So, does this mean we're a couple?" Tamaki asked, holding Haruhi's hand as they crossed the bridge, little birds flying about catching bugs.

She made him so happy when she nodded a 'yes' and continued to eat the giant lollipop he had gotten for her.

#17- Warm

Baths were for children and the elderly. Renge didn't like them and never bothered buying things for it.

But, when Nekozawa started staying over when his wife started locking him out, Renge took notice that he didn't share her feelings for lying in a tub.

#18- Winged

A glass humming bird pendant was what Renge gave Nekozawa for their first anniversity. He had given her emerald dove earrings.

Was it just him or did they both have a secret fetish for fine feathered creatures?

#19- Angel

"Hey baby, why don' you come over here an' lay sum sugar on me?"

Pointedly ignoring the impish drug dealer she had just thrown into the holding cell, Fujioka Haruhi tried to finish her papers.

Behind her, Suoh Tamaki tried not to thrown scalding hot coffee in the cell.

#20- Assassination

"I don't like my job. I hate my job. My job sucks!"

As Tamaki finished telling the young woman sitting next to him this, he stirred the ice in his cranberry juice.

"What's your job?" The woman, Haruhi, asked curiously.

"I kill people for other people. Mostly capitalists."

#21- Das Experiment

The phone clenched in Nekozawa's hand protested as he continued shouting on the phone to his emloyer, she remaining rather calm on the other end.

"You can't be serious! I just got you some pickled rice and honey broth!"

"I know honey, but don't forget, I'm eating for three and I can't help it."

#22- Deliver

"I can't help it if my Host Club duties involve making sure packages get to their appointed houses..."

"U-huh. And the fact that you have no packages in your hands would mean?"

Heat from the blush that was forming in Renge's cheeks were making her uncomfortable and fidgety while light blue eyes watched the girl in confusion.

#23- Dinner Rush

Steam rose happily into the air with the scent of hundreds of edible masterpieces being served to patrons of the Ouran Dinner Theater. And as the patrons ate the food with watery mouths, the stage was being occupied by their favorite entertainers, dancing the tango in perfect unison like it was nothing. Blue eyes keeping direct visual contact with honey brown, lovingly.

The Nekozawa's truly were flawless.

#24- Ghost

The old wooden bench creeked as Haruhi sat down, the suitcase she had packed sat next to her in her misery. She had'nt wanted to leave her home, but she was ready to see the world.

All was quiet as she waited for the oldest bus on the planet to make it's way to the stop, and when it finally arived, she stood, grabbing her belongings and stepped aboard without a second thought.

However, before the doors closed, a lanky and almost see-through body practically blew through it, the young man gasping for air.

And the laguage he carried was clasped to his chest, as he sat with Haruhi in her seat, causing concern from the other rider's.

"You really did'nt think I'd let you go without me, did you?" Tamaki finally asked, grinning as Haruhi bopped him once on the head.

#25- Golden

Ringing sounds echoed off the walls of the Black Magic club, along with harmonious humming. And from what Nekozawa could gather, it was Renge making those strange sounds, huddled in a corned after a rough day in the Host Club.

Nearing her, the black wigged young man had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. How she looked like some monk, right now.

#26- Jackpot

Coins that had been held within the old machine for months, now slightly grimy, made little happy sounds as Tamaki carried them over to his and Haruhi's reservation table. Haruhi, herself was already there, drinking a pint of rasberry. Her eyebrows lifted bemusedly as he set his winnings down.

"Let me guess, you won at bingo?"

"Yep! And this little pile shall be saved for the races. I've got a hot tip on the Spotted Grey."

#27- Jet Lag

"I hate planes, trains and the whole enterprize that lives off of them."

"I know, sweety."

Lying against warm sheets, the smell of their love-making still strong, Renge cuddled closer to her Russian knight, their arms and legs tangled, making for quite the display if someone walked in. And Renge decided that this was the only good thing about travel.

#28- Just visiting

"Avast, foul villian! You shall not harm this woman!"

As Nekozawa pulled from his belt a rather realistic sword, the student who who was to 'fight' for Renge's affection noticably cringed. This was going to be painful.

#29- Made

While it was true that Hollywood was a wonderful place to visit, it was also true that once you actually make it as an actor the place could present problems.

Take Tamaki and Haruhi as prime examples. They had perchased tickets for a wonderful night out at an expensive restaurant and someone had tipped off the press.

Now they were having a romantic dinner, hiding in a theater.

#30- The Mexican

"I hate guns. I really do. However, this one is potentially a piece of my retirement fund."

Tamaki nodded, the wind coming from his window hitting him in the face as Haruhi continued to drive the truck. He silently hoped, however that they would stop for a bite soon, this whole getting kidnapped thing wore his stomach down really bad.

#31- Panic

Renge would never tell anyone, but she was really very afaid of small places. It made her feel sick and anxious and made her want to kick and shout.

So when some punk locked her in a closet she was, to say the least, indebted to Nekozawa for breaking the door open for her. And for getting her a paper bag to breath into.

#32- Phone Booth

A bullet hit the glass of the metal hut hard and unexpectedly, causing Nekozawa to hit the metal box the phone was connected to, drawing blood. On the other line, Renge asked very worried what the hell just happened.

#33- Pirates

The boat the two of them were positioned on swayed back and forth a little too easilly in the water. And to Haruhi's unpleasent surprise, she discovered she got sea-sick.

#34- Sea

"Easy, Haru-chan! I'll get you a bucket!" And turning on his heel, that is exactly what Tamaki set out to find, before Haruhi got sick atop his father's deck.

#35- Secretary

"I'll have you know that the only reason I hired you was because no one else applied for the job. And because you have very nice hands."

The second sentence came out easy and with no shame. Renge didn't even blink, but it did catch Nekozawa rather off gaurd.

#36- Va Savoir

Island people were always, in Nekozawa's experience, very good people. They seemed more in tune with the land and the sky. Well, most of them anyway. Renge still wasn't very pleasent to be around. But she was trying.

#37- View

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

The screaming on an airplane was said tobe taboo or the staff, but since Haruhi was spending her first shift on her first ever flight, Tamaki could forgive her.

But first... a glass of water to throw in her face.

#38- Visit

"Dad! W-What are you doing here!"

AS the volume in her voice increased, Tamaki was positive that red flags were going way up. Thus, he leapt from their bed and dove under it.

#39- Bread

Tulips of every shade were set out in beautiful antique vases, and as Nekozawa sat in the little French cafe, he was sure he could smell fresh rolls being made.

His thoughts were rewarded and proven right, when a young women came from the kitchens to take his order, fresh rolls in her hands.

But it wasn't the rolls he had his eyes focussed on.

#40- Brotherhood

Atop the oldest and most well-known whore-house in France, Renge sat smoking the most horrible cigarette she could handle. The smoke hurt her lungs, but for now, on her break, she was happy.

Behind her the roof's door swung open slowly, revealing a young Russian gentleman, his face and eyes were puffy. She knew him, and if he was like this it was a bad sign.

"Nekozawa?"

"My... my mother was killed...Could I..."

"Yes. Stay here, by all means."

#41- Empire

Above their heads, Tamaki and Haruhi observed the millitary's actions. Hovercars being readied to take flight in the fields of battle.

"I don't like this at all, Haru."

#42- Enemy

"Caviar, vodka and Cranberry sauce... How does Kyouya feel about these little luxuries?"

Blushing madly, quick princly hands grabbed what Haruhi carried and hid them in a cupboard.

#43- Eye

Holding onto your boyfriend was not the most comfortable thing to do in a horse drawn cart, but Renge did'nt really care. The driver kept staring at her in a creepy and downright perverted way.

#44- Harvard

"Hating you just takes up too many hours in the day. I give up."

When those words left Nekozawa's mouth, pigeons decided to fly for the school's roof, circling above him and Renge like a strange and beautiful entity. It was like a sign. Maybe, to him, anyway...

#45- Hollywood

"Cut!"

Stil holding Tamaki in a lip-lock, Haruhi sighed. What had she done this time?

"More passion, Miss Fujioka! Think of him as your perfect ending to a life filled with pain and fuery!"

Before the cameras started rolling again, Haruhi made a mental note to send the director a little surprise by the day's end.

#46- Knights

Black horse. White horse. Good and evil. Love and hate. The perfect way to start the morning.

Charging forward, blonde hair moved with the wind as Tamaki held his lance straight and tall. If he was lucky, he could get Haruhi out of the guy's grasp without impaling him.

#47- Knockaround

A kick, a blow to the face and the occasional three to one fight, the odds not at all to his advantage. This was how Nekozawa started his mornings at school. And that was also how he ended his days at school most days to.

He had tried cursing them, but it had'nt helped. So he became resigned to his fate.

Luckily for him, Renge knew a guy who was connected to the yakuza and owed the Host Club female-manager a favor.

#48- Kwik Stop

"Corn brown sugar, yellow number seven and... zeke oxide. They added a sunblock to this!"

"They actually sell it?"

The interesting conversation between the head of the Black Magic club and Host Club female-manager was beginning to freak the gas station manager a little uncomfortable. It was just cereal.

#49- Northfork

"Please, Haru-chan! Let's leave this place! There's nothing left for us here but rotting bones!"

Tears made their way down Haruhi's face. Tamaki was right. This was'nt their home any more. The feeling of home had died when their friends were killed in last years flood. But she and Tama still had a chance.

#50- Time

On the wall, a little clock ticked with the minutes and hours Haruhi and Tamaki nestled together in their bed. The wedding went perfectly last night. She was now officially Suoh Haruhi and he was officially her husband. Forever and ever.

And the honeymoon had only just begun.

#51- Feathers

Feather light and so weak, Nekozawa carried Renge across his yard, protection evident through out his whole body. Her wounds were still fresh, especially the scratches on her face. It made him boil with rage. She was so precious. How could someone do this this to her.

Holding her closer as he opened his home's front doors he promised to make sure she would be alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hated this for some reason. Well, not all of it, but some of it. But, do'nt all writers hate their work? Is that normal?!

Oh well.

Hope you like this, please review.


End file.
